The objective is to delineate the relationship between deviant skeletal morphology and neuromuscular dysfunction in subjects with craniofacial anomalies. Patients with craniofacial anomalies who are being evaluated or treated in the Center for Craniofacial Anomalies will be studied with regard to the condition and functioning of certain facial and masticatory muscles. Electromyographic recordings will be obtained at different stages before, during and after treatment. Norms for evaluating the neuromuscular behavior are obtained from EMG recordings of 60 patients with normal skull and facial structures. EMG findings will be correlated with craniofacial morphology and with treatment.